House of Boys
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: The whole school is boys only, and Nina sneaks in as Connor Martin. Will others tell who she really is, or will she learn the truth about them first? Fabina, Patrome, Amfie, and Maricka! NO EDDIEE WOOT WOOT! T incase.
1. Chapter 1

**House of Boys **

**Hello! This is what I call a side project along with How To Train A Meat Head (I am stuck on it). Err… I have been putting Green Day stuff all over my house to annoy my dad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis **

_Nina's POV _

When I was accepted into this school, there was one detail I left out to telling my Gran. It was an all boys school. Eventually, she will figure it out, but I am hoping she doesn't.

I told Gran I would be alright and got on the plane. As soon as I got off, I changed into my costume. I had raven black hair, which hung in my eyes. I was lucky that this school doesn't offer swimming, because that would turn out horrible. I put on black converse All-Stars, and some jeans. I didn't have much to choose from, because I had to hide the male clothing from Gran. I chose an Angry Bird shirt that I told her that I gave to my friend Tyler.

"So lad, what is your name?" As soon as I got into the cab, the driver skipped right to the questions. I gulped, not remembering to pick out a name.

"Umm my name is Connor Martin." I made the name up on the spot. Of course I used my real last name, but the first name was just a random name. He nodded and he started to talk to me on the way there.

"So Connor, I take it you are American." The man laughed, I think he mentioned his name was Peter.

"Yeah, I am." I said, sheepishly. He started to ask me what America was like, and if he should go after he retires. I looked at a building thinking to myself, _whoa, welcome to Harry Potter land. _

He stopped the cab, and I got out. He reached into the back of the car, and grabbed my duffel bag. I took them from him and he asked where I was heading.

"The Anubis house." I looked down at the sheet of paper, telling me where to go. I waved good-bye to Peter and started on my own adventure. I came across an old looking house, which could be almost hundreds of years old. I stepped on the front porch, and swept the hair out of my eyes.

The door was slightly opened, so I just assumed that it was safe for me to go in. When I stepped in, I noticed that it was practically still. No one was in the house.

I looked around but stopped as a voice called out, "Who is there?"

I turned around and was face to face with some older looking guy. "Hi, I am Connor." I was starting to like the ring to the name. I nodded in approval slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Ahhh, Mr. Martin I take it? You are late." His dark voice boomed.

"Sorry sir, I found out about it only a week ago." I replied coldly.

"Save your sorrys for later boy and you will be sharing a room with Pallas Williamson (A/N Yes Pallas is Greek for the term youth)." He pointed towards the stairs and a woman appeared.

"Victor! Don't be mean to the new students. I will show you around. Pallas and his friends are at school so you will not get to meet him. The other students will be around shortly." She then introduced herself as Trudy.

I opened the door to my room, and put my duffel bag down. Pushed to the side of the room was a bed, with a bare wall. The other side had posters of Green Day, or other rock bands.

"Supper will be in a few minutes, Connor." I nodded as she left the room. I was given a picture and I got to learn everyone's name.

_Fabian Rutter and Mick Campbell are sharing a room. Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis are sharing a room. Me and this Pallas Williamson are sharing a room. Then there is Maxwell Jaffray and Ashton Millington share a room. _

I just hope this Pallas guy isn't strange. Not counting the fact that he has all of these posters everywhere, so I guess he would turn out being strange.

I just hope I don't get caught.

**Should I continue? **

**Like the names? **

**HAHAHHAHAHA! **

**I am on laughing gas… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I just finished updating Barefoot. **

**So, I will of course reply to THESE reviews. **

_**Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep- **_Here is the update :D

_**- **_Alright, here is the continued part!

_**Keekee4ever: **_ I think a lot of people are. Nina was the only name that I changed from the beginning letter, because I wanted to jazz it up.

_**Scene-872- **_I was going for more of Gothic. Because Patricia isn't really emo in the show at all, and I want to keep her in character. The bands maybe… because I just have to listen to them first…

**Jellybean96: **This will be fun :D

_**Actress11: **_CONTINUED!

**Here is the next installment of: uhh HOUSE OF BOYS!**

**XxX**

_**Nina/Connor's POV**_

My thoughts were correct about Pallas. He walked in with another guy, laughing about probably something stupid. As soon as they saw me, every guy in the house acted all defensive.

"Who are you?" Pallas asked. He had longer blonde hair, and a beanie on. He had one ear pierced, and was wearing the uniform like the others.

"Pallas dear, this is Connor. He is your new roommate." Trudy paused. "How many times have I told you to stop wearing hats around school and the house?"

Pallas mumbled something, sounding like the number one hundred. I believed the guy standing next to him was Maxwell, mostly because on the back of his bag it read: _Max Jaffray. _

Maxwell had short brown hair, and geeky glasses. He pushed them up and put his hand out. "Maxwell Jaffray the third."

"Connor." I took his hand and shook it awkwardly. Pallas completely ignored me and walked off with Maxwell talking about Green Day.

"Nice guy." I muttered. The next boy to introduce himself was an athletic looking guy named Mick. Other introduced themselves as Fabian, Jerome, or Alfie.

But Ashton Millington, the blonde idiot seemed to catch me off guard. He was bubbly and blunt. I shrugged the thought off and sat down to eat. Pallas thought I was suspicious and started attacking me with questions.

"Where do you live? Are you rich? Any cash? You family?" The questions went on and on, as I tried to juggle and answer them. Trudy said that they were getting personal after the eighteenth question.

As soon as I went to bed, I was ambushed by more questions from Pallas. I just told him to go to bed, and I listened to the song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams play.

_Patricia/Pallas POV_

Something was up with that boy. He just seemed different, and I had to keep my defense up. It would be gross if he started hitting on me.

I turned off the light and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I have been updating my other stories, and decided I should update chapter 3 :D **

**Anyways here is the next installment. **

_Ashton/Amber's POV _

Maxwell, was getting on my nerves. He may be a geek, but he takes up to much of my space. I try not to be girly, but I can't help it! I know that Pallas would rather share with this geek. Maybe I would ask Victor if I could switch with him…

I opened Victor's office door and saw him talking to his stuffed bird. He is such a creep sometimes. Well all of the time. "Victor, can I switch rooms?"

"Sure fine, just leave me be Ashton." He waved me off without even looking away from the bird. He seriously was just a strange man. I ran into Pallas on the way to him room, and of course his normal response:

Watch it, Ashton! Sometimes you are such a moron.

I prefer bumbling idiot, but does it really look like it matters. "Pallas, we are switching rooms. You are sharing with Max, while I am going to be sharing with Connor."

"First the newbie, now the nerd. My lucky day." Pallas fixed his lucky army green beanie, and walked off. I just hope Connor wouldn't figure out my secret.

My real name is Amber Millington, and I am an only daughter. My parents wouldn't think I was smart enough to get into any schools, so I am trying to prove them wrong with something. I applied for a boy's only school.

My plans are always dumb.

**I know short, right? I am just working out the kinks in the story, trying to connect it all to the show. I will put Joy in, but she will be Fabian's 'girlfriend' from the all girl's school across the street. Which everyone was stupid enough to believe that they should apply for this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nina/Connor's POV

I learned a few things. First, I learned that the cute guy named Fabian has a girlfriend at the all-girl school. My life was ruined; I was starting to fall for him. He was just so cute… snap out of it Nina! It would be creepy if you started to flirt with him, and you looked like a guy.

Then I learned that Pallas is switching rooms. I get the bubbly Ashton as a roommate. I mean I think something is wrong with the guy. They finally finished switching rooms. Ashton dropped his motor cycle catalogue and went down to get something to snack on.

I knew something fishy was going on. I quickly went over to his bed and picked up the magazine. A fashion magazine fell out from under it. I gasped, and he/she walked in.

"What are you doing with that?" Ashton asked, well more like he growled.

"Nothing… what are you doing with it?" I countered back.

"It is ummm… my sister Ambers!" He said. I knew something was up and I was going to find out what it was.

**Alright, I know it was short, but whatever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is an update **

**Anyways, to those who have Netflix. **

**Season 1 is on it now :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Anyways, sorry that they are short. I don't have much time around my house anymore to update, so they come short. **

_Nina's POV _

I did the same routine for the next few weeks. Ashton doesn't let anyone in the bathroom between a specific times, because he had to apply some hair gel. He says it is a really long process, and that it would be horrible to sit through.

I was about to head for class, but I realized I forgot to brush my teeth. Which really wouldn't matter, but my flaw is sometimes perfection. No not really.

I opened the door, to see a wig on the floor. Ashton wasn't a guy. He was a girl.

**My sister is kicking me off from writing. Sooo yeah. **

**Peace!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys! **

**This is NOT an update. I am just here to tell you this story is currently on Hiatus now. **

**I don't like where it is going, and it may be rewriter. The chapters are SHORT, and I need to retry this out. **

**Thanks!**

**~Mystery**


End file.
